


Language of Flowers

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Short chapters featuring Shiemi giving different types of flowers to her classmates.





	1. Nasturtium

**Author's Note:**

> NASTURTIUM - Conquest; Victory in Battle

After every mission the Exwires get sent out on, Shiemi had always went around to see if anyone needed her help. She wanted to be of help even if it was just something small to take care of. Yukio and Rin always insisted that they were fine, but she wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. Izumo would always push her away, saying that she didn’t need her help. As for the Kyoto trio, they were happy to have Shiemi’s help, especially Shima. So now, after their most recent battle, Shiemi handed out orange and red flowers to each of her classmates, even one to Kirigakure-sensei.

“Huh, what’s this?” Rin looked at the flower as he took it from Shiemi. He leaned in to smell it.

“Tropaeolum!” Shiemi said with a smile. “Uh, no wait…” She thought for a moment and then smiled nervously. “Nastutium!”

“That’s a weird name for a flower.” Rin made a face.

“You say that about everything you can’t pronounce, Okumura.” Suguro said with a frown. “If I remember right, the flowers mean…”

“Victory after battle!” Shura said with a grin. She turned to the students, who looked at her with shocked expressions. Even Shiemi looked a bit shocked. “Huh, what?”

“Kirigakure-sensei, you like flowers?” Konekomaru asked, examining the flower.

Shura rubbed her neck, “Nah, well, you see… Shiro knew a few things about flowers so I just picked it up from him.”

Shiemi smiled, “Y-Yes, that’s right! I just thought it would be nice to have something after a hardworking battle… I hope it’s okay.”

“Absolutely! Anytime you want to give someone a flower, come to me first!” Shima winked.

“Ew, who would want to even think about doing that?” Izumo scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

“Well, Moriyama just did.” Suguro grinned at Izumo, watching as she snapped back at him.

Yukio sighed, adjusting his glasses. “Guys, behave yourselves. You don’t want Shura to punish you all again, do you?”

Konekomaru pulled Suguro back, shaking his head. “N-No, Okumura-sensei!”

Shiemi smiled, laughing after a moment as she watched Izumo and Suguro spat at each other. She was sure they were going to get punished when they arrived back at the Academy, but for now, she was happy that the mission was a success and everyone was safe.


	2. Orchid (Cattleya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORCHID Cattleya - Mature Charm

“Kamiki!” Shiemi called, walking down the Academy hallway to catch up with Izumo. “Kamiki…!” she called again, almost out of breath.

Izumo stopped, turning around. “What is it?” she frowned. Crossing her arms, she looked at Shiemi. “You’re no good at running, you know.”

Shiemi smiled and clapped her hands together. “U-Uhm…! I wanted to give you something?”

“Huh?” Izumo took a step back, looking at Shiemi with a look of annoyance. “Why would you want to give something to me?”

Shiemi caught her breath, putting a hand to her chest. “B-Because we’re friends!”

“I told you, we’re not friends!”

“Nori-chan said you would say that.” Shiemi smiled brightly. 

Izumo groaned, shaking her head. “I can’t believe she keeps talking about me! Whatever, I don’t want anything from you.”

Shiemi took Nii off her shoulder, whispering something before hiding the little green demon behind her back. “It’ll just take a moment!”

“Hey, I already said I don’t want anything!” Izumo said, reaching her hand out. “Why do you never listen?”

After a few moments passed, Nii jumped onto Shiemi’s shoulders, holding its hand up. Shiemi brought her hands around to the front and held up a flower to Izumo. “I-It’s for you! It’s Leya-san!”

“L-Leya… san…?” Izumo blinked, looking at the flower. “Argh, stop giving stupid names to things already! What are you, a child?”

Shiemi giggled, “It’s a cattleya orchid!”

Izumo frowned, rubbing her temples. “Ugh, you’re so annoying. What’s the deal with the sudden flower giving? I don’t care!”

“Because we’re friends, Kamiki!” Shiemi told her again. “U-Uhm… Do you like it?” She held it closer to Izumo’s face, watching her.

Izumo hesitated for a moment, covering it up quickly as she snatched the flower out of the blonde’s hand. “Yeah, whatever!”

“Let’s walk to class together!” Shiemi said, walking next to Izumo as she stomped away. “Kamiki… Kamiki…! Slow down, you’re walking too fast!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep up!” Izumo got ahead of Shiemi, smiling a bit as she looked at the flower in her hand. She didn’t understand the girl and figured that she never would. She was a strange girl, she said it many times to herself and to Shiemi as well and the other probably heard her say it just about a thousand different times. But for now, it would have to stay as it is.


	3. Viscaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VISCARIA -Will You Dance with Me?

Shiemi was nervous. She had asked Yukio to go to a festival with her last year, but he said no. But he had worked so she had no reason to be angry with him. She never wanted to think she could ever be angry with Yukio. Tonight, if Yukio would say no again, she wouldn’t be upset or mad. She understood that even though he was her age, he was a teacher and was busy with his own classes and assignments.

“Y-Yuki-chan…!” Shiemi said nervously as she approached Yukio at the festival. She grabbed at her kimono, looking down.

“Shiemi, hello. I thought you would be with Rin and the others. Did you get separated from them?” Yukio asked, looking at her.

Shiemi shook her head and looked up at him, “N-No, that’s not it! I wanted to come over here to talk to you!”

“Oh, is something wrong?” Yukio asked with a small smile. “Do you need help studying for any of your classes outside Exorcist training?”

“Yes!” Shiemi paused. “... I-I mean no! Uhm, well, yes, I do need some more tutoring, but that’s not why I’m here!” she said quickly.

Yukio looked down at her as her face got red. He thought she would be with Rin or at least Paku and Izumo. “Shiemi…” he started to say.

Shiemi held her hands out, silencing Yukio before he could say anymore. “Here! This is for you!”

Yukio blinked, staring at the blonde before he started to laugh. “Shiemi, is everything alright? You’re acting strange.”

Shiemi looked at her hands, her face becoming more red. “N-No, this isn’t…! Nii-chan! We went through this already!” She huffed when the little green demon cheered on her shoulder. “This wasn’t supposed to happen…” She looked down at her hands, jumping when a flower appeared. “Ah!”

Yukio chuckled, “Is this what you were talking about? This is what was supposed to happen?” He smiled, watching Shiemi as she nodded. “The flower looks nice.”

“I-It’s for you!” Shiemi said quickly. “I-I wanted to know if you would dance with me! Last year Rin had to drag you into it and th-this year I wanted to dance with you myself!” she said nervously, stumbling over her words.

Yukio took the light and dark colors of blue of the petals, looking at it before he adjusted his glasses. He broke off part of them stem, confusing Shiemi for a moment until he placed the flower in her hair. “Yes, Shiemi, I will dance with you. To be honest, I guess I’ve been uptight these past few weeks and need time to relax like Rin said… but…”

“B-But…?” Shiemi asked, looking up at him with a worried look. “You don’t want to?”

“No, no. That’s not it at all. I was just thinking that Rin may throw a fit if you don’t dance with him later. So promise me you will, okay?”

Shiemi nodded, smiling a bit, “O-Okay! Thank you, Yuki-chan!” she said, grabbing his hand gently.


	4. Zinnia (mixed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZINNIA Mixed - Thinking (or in Memory) of an Absent Friend

Shiemi knew very well that it was Satan who killed Rin and Yukio’s father. She never brought it up and just let everyone remind Rin that he was indeed the son of Satan. Yes, it was usually Suguro or Mephisto that reminded him, but sometimes it was Yukio. She didn’t like when the two brothers fought and had made it clear to them on multiple occasions.

She was kneeled in front of a gravestone that had the name “Fujimoto Shiro” written on it. She placed a bouquet of multiple colored flowers in front of her and placed her hands together to pray. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly to herself. Hearing the sound of leaves crunching behind her, she turned around quickly, her eyes opening.

“Shiemi…?” Yukio said, looking at her as Rin trailed behind him.

“Yuki-chan! Rin!” Shiemi looked embarrassed. “U-Uhm…”

Rin walked over to where Shiemi was still sitting and looked down. “What are you doing here?”

Shiemi hesitated for a moment before she spoke, “Oh, well, I-I asked Kirigakure-sensei about your father because I wanted to come pay my respects. I should have asked you first, I’m so sorry!”

Yukio shook his head and kneeled down next to her, “Don’t be sorry. You’re just like family, Shiemi. I think it’s nice you went out of your way to come here.”

Shiemi blushed slightly as she nodded, looking at Rin who sat down next to her. “The old man would probably be happy anyways. He’s always like girls with big boo…”

“Rin!” Yukio interrupted his brother with a frown. “Don’t be like that when we’re here!”

“What? It’s true though!” Rin said, his tail flicking over at Yukio.

“And hide your tail!” Yukio huffed. “Jeez, do I have to baby you all the time? You’re just like a child.”

Shiemi laughed, looking between the two boys. “I’m glad that you two came! I mean, I wasn’t going to stay too much longer since it’s getting late, but…”

“No problem! We always visit whenever we can. If we don’t, I feel like the old guy will haunt us!” Rin laughed.

They payed their respects and Rin helped Shiemi up from the ground. It was nice to spend time together with both of them outside of class and refer to Yukio as she usually did. The two brothers walked her home where she greeted her mother and said her goodbyes to the two saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”


	5. Hydrangea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers from the manga.
> 
> HYDRANGEA - Thank You for Understanding; Frigidity; Heartlessness

Ever since the announcement Yukio gave about having to choose a Meister yet again, the class has been trying to get used to Shima’s betrayal. Shiemi had always been on good terms with all her classmates, with the exception of Takara, and she wasn’t going to give up on Shima. Yes, finding out he was a spy took on a toll on the group, but it mainly affected Suguro and Konekomaru since they were so close to him. Shiemi was not going to give up on a friend. She would do the same if it was anyone else.

She had asked Shima to stay behind with her after class and he was more than happy to agree. Rin had asked if he should stay behind just in case something happened and Shiemi could tell the others were thinking the same thing. She shook her head and told them she would be fine. She was a bit fidgety during class, trying to figure out how she wanted to word what she wanted to tell Shima. She didn’t want to sound too angry, but she wasn’t even sure it was possible for her to be that angry.

Yukio signaled for the end of class and cleaned up his desk before leaving, followed by Rin and then the rest of the class. After making sure that everyone was out of the room except for her and Shima. She even made sure to double check that Takara wasn’t in the room. Shima came up to her with a huge grin on his face.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Moriyama-san?” Shima hummed. “Could it be that you wanted to ask me out? Well, if that’s the case, then absolutely! I accept!”

“Th-That’s not it!” Shiemi shot him down in an instance. She shook her head, sighing aloud. “That’s not it. I wanted to give you something.”

“Eh? Me? You wanted to give me a gift? I’ll accept whatever it is a beautiful girl like you will ever give me!” Shima grinned, holding his hands out.

Shiemi reached in her school bag, handing over a flower on a short stem. “This is for you, Shima-kun.”

Shima leaned against the desk, “A flower from a beautiful girl? I love it!”

“I’m glad! I hope you understand what it means!” Shiemi said quickly, gathering her things and then hurrying out of the classroom.

Shima stood there, looking out the door as he watched Shiemi. “What it… means?” He looked at the flower, pulled his phone out, and took a picture. “What exactly does that mean, Moriyama-san?” Uploading the picture to the Internet, he looked up at the meaning and then sighed. “Ahh… that’s cold, Shiemi. And here I thought it would be something with a sweet meaning.”


	6. Azalea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AZALEA - Take Care of Yourself for Me

It isn’t often Shiemi ever gets visitors. Every so often, Yukio would stop buy to get some supplies or come and tutor her. And it definitely isn’t often when she has both Yukio and Rin over her place at the same time. The last time she remembered both of them visiting her place was when she first met Rin. Earlier in the day, Shiemi had asked Yukio to come over to help tutor her and Rin had offered to come along as well.

She greeted them at the door as she let the twins in, offered them some tea and got that ready. They made themselves at home, sitting down at the table. Shiemi sat the teapot in the middle of the table, bringing along three empty cups which she started to pour tea into. She settled herself down and looked at Yukio, who handed her and Rin a packet of papers.

“What’s this?” Rin asked, flipping through the papers. “There’s a bunch of drawings in mine. What about yours, Shiemi?”

Shiemi looked through hers, shaking her head. “No, there’s none in mine. Yuki-chan, did you make these yourselves?”

Yukio nodded, adjusting his glasses. “Yes. I made one especially for Rin so he won’t fail his classes. And yours I added in other ways to memorize herbs and plants instead of using your nicknames for them on tests.”

Yukio was sometimes strict when it came to grades, especially with Rin. Shiemi was slowly bringing her grades up in class and her mother would help as often as she was able to when she wasn’t busy with customers or errands. She was grateful to have so many people in her life to support her.

Rin squinted as he looked at his packet and then frowned, “Why are there so many simple words?”

“Because you and I are both aware you don’t do well when it comes to big words. Not only do I know this, but the rest of the class and Shura does as well.” Yukio sighed. “I just thought this would help the two of you out. You’re both the only ones with low grades in the entire class, though Rin…” he looked at his brother. “... your grades are even lower than Shiemi’s. Please start studying more or ask for help.”

Shiemi could often pick up on little things that stressed the brothers out as she was often with them. She was embarrassed to admit that she relied on the two of them as much as she did and was trying her best to get over that. However she managed to do that, she was fine as long as there was progress. As she looked over at Rin, she watched his tail flick back and forth as he looked at the first page of the papers. Glancing over to Yukio, she saw he had taken his glasses off and was now rubbing his eyes. 

“I-Is everything alright?” Shiemi asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes. “You both should take care of yourselves!” 

Rin and Yukio exchanged glances with each other and both nodded. “We’re fine.” they said together.

Shiemi shook her head, “Let me go get some more tea!” She stood up, leaving Nee at the table with the brothers. While she was gone, Rin was slowly starting to stress out, even though Yukio was so nice to dumb things down for him. Yukio even still had to explain things for him, but not much.

Looking back at the table, Shiemi noticed Nee producing two flowers, setting them in front of both of the brothers. “Aza-chan…” she said to herself softly, looking at the flowers to get a better look.

“What was that, Shiemi?” Rin asked, not taking his eyes on the paper.

“N-Nothing! The tea is almost ready!” Shiemi quickly replied.


End file.
